1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to street sweepers and more particularly relates to such street sweepers having suspended driven gutter brushes and pick-up brooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pick-up broom and gutter brush suspension mechanisms are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,274 issued to Tamny on Jan. 16, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,326, issued to Woodworth on June 15, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,578, issued to Tamny on May 2, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,968 issued to Larsen on July 30, 1974. These references show spring supports for sweeping brooms and brushes as well as hydraulic actuators for lifting sweeping assemblies from an underlying surface to be swept.